


Thief

by LaureLey



Series: Klaus/Cosette [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), F/M, Late at Night, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey
Summary: She'd forgotten something far too important to leave it behind.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobody_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/gifts).



> Cosette is not mine, she belongs to Nobody-Alchemist  
> To be edited at a later date.

The thunder and stamping of Rose's hooves balked abruptly in the night, and she harrumphed her displeasure at being stopped so short, ruffling her mane in the midnight wind. Ahead, grey shadows shifted in the moonlight, and their riders cantered to a slow stop before glancing backwards. Cosette patted the tight pockets of her shorts in her surprise, then the doubled insides of her cloak, shifting on her perch atop the silvery mare as she finally slid a hand along one saddle bag, twisting onto herself to comb through the leather's contents.

One of her companions huffed in the darkness, approaching at a trot that echoed in the night. By habit, he avoided the light, darting closer to the trees even as he neared her, and pulling deeper at the hood that covered his features.

“What is it?” her companion questioned, with a tone that would have been refuted from anyone else than her childhood friend. Moonlight lit her eyes green-dark, expression hidden behind the ivory mask that swept dramatically across the bridge of her nose. Only her mouth betrayed her, tongue darting to wet pale frowning lips before she glanced back from where they'd come.

“I forgot sometheeng.” Just to make sure, the lady turned onto her other side, spine twisting impossibly so as she shuffled through the opposite bag, questing for an unnamed item. Both her companions clicked their way on towards her, the shadows hiding their troubled glance. Pierre was the first one to break the silence.

“I can go fetch it,” he assured, but the small lady before him shook her head in the brilliant moonlight, silver-shine perched upon her ethereal mount as she turned the bridle back. Rose twisted obediently, her coat brilliant in the night where their colours were dark and demure. Cosette's voice murmured across their small group, assured, but quiet, shunning words that could too well be overheard.

“You can't,” she assured them both, lips curving into a smile as her eyes narrowed. “Only I can retrieve eet. Besides, I am zhe quickest, and Rose weell have me back before we need to board!” Her mare tramped a hoof down at her words and the grateful pat her mistress glided along her neck, her long tail flicking high in the darkness. One went to speak, but she didn't wait up, rising to curve back, instead, over the lip of her saddle, perching close to Rose's mane. “I weell be quick! Don't wait up!”

Her heels tapped at Rose's flanks, and the mare dashed like lightning, whistling through the midnight wind on ghost-soft wings. They hadn't travelled far, thankfully, and the mansion was still lit some ways away, casting a gentle glow in the murky night. Rose's hooves clicked in the darkness, light and quick, and in moments, in a breath, the mansion grew from a tiny point to the wide, sprawling home she had loved since a child. Cosette dismounted, even as Rose continued on, slowing her run as her lady darted up the stairs in snip-quick skips.

She didn't bother with the door. Her hands and feet found holds ingrained in her memory, trusting her muscles to find them even without sight, even without a thought. This was her home, her sanctuary, her refuge, and the keeper of her secrets; no harm could come to her within its halls, no gravity could bend her to their rule. She climbed, and the darkness hid her. She climbed, and all traces of her vanished from the serene moonlight. Shadows hid her in their depths, and across them, she glided, as silent as a wish.

The French doors parted under her delicate touch, and she closed them behind her. Even the locks dared not betray her, and the drapes parted with barely a whisper under her hand, feather-light and pale, woven from a breeze. She peeked inside the room, holding back a spill of giggles from the sheer joy of seeing him there, curled near the fireplace, and perched over a drawing that had seen much work since she had gone. So _this_ was what her husband did when she snuck away in the dark nights? She shouldn't- couldn't be surprised after all; Klaus was a romantic, and in her absence, he sought to ensure a piece of her remained behind.

Charcoal coated his fingertips and the curve of his left hand, leaning onto the drawing as he went; strokes of wind-swept hair and petals covered part of his lap, perched at an angle even visible from the windows where she'd paused. He faced away from her, sightless to her intrusion, and Cosette's smile grew all the more wicked to hold this advantage over him, to surprise her love with her intentions. Carpets muffled her careful steps as she admired the slim column of his throat, her husband's hair glittering like sunlight in the glow of the flames.

She wanted to tease the waves loose, and card her nails through them. She wanted to kiss the bend of his ear and feel each shudder she caused racing along his spine, before gently, ever so softly pressing her lips along his shoulder blades. But time was a stream and it ever slipped away, flowing on despite her promises to be swift. She reached in silence, and Klaus startled.

“Shhhh~ I forgot sometheeng, Mon Loup~” she crooned softly.

The lilt of her voice soothed him much more than the arms that had pressed his shoulders to the seat, keeping him on the couch even as she pilfered a hug from her husband's slender form. Her nose was pressed to the curve of his shoulder, and his wife breathed him, taking comfort in the gesture as much as Klaus did, and tension leaked out of him as he leaned his head against her own. A hand dared to follow the collar of his shirt, finding the gap under the dip in his collarbone, and tiny fingertips danced lightly along the sliver of skin her husband unknowingly left bare, feeling the thread of his heart rush under her touch. Impossibly long fingers came to hold her own, and Cosette had to untangle herself, drawing herself away from the temptations that had laced her mind.

Swallowing a disappointed frown, Cosette's hands strayed along his chest, flowing down to both his hands and curving them outwards and opened, dismissing the pencil that he'd previously been holding. “Not eet,” his lover whispered, lowering her voice to a soft pout as she when on through her explorations. His pockets were patted next, and Klaus shifted, curving on the side, trying to face her, voice catching as he hoped to ask-- “Cosette, wha--?”

She crowed her success, grinning brightly under the ivory that did nothing to hide her happiness, as the young assassin proclaimed “found it!” with all the joy that her voice could bear. In a moment-- in the blink of an eye, she held him still with both hands at his collar, and with peevish delight, the lady of shadows pressed her lips to his own daringly, swallowing his surprise along with his breath. His gasp made her giggle, and, releasing him, Cosette straightened to press her fingertips along her reddening lips, curving in a smile that would shame the sun.

“There eet was! My good luck kiss! I'll keep it safe until I come back!” she promised, winking at her lover. His eyes were blown wide about his pupils and his dazed glance made her swallow more than mere satisfaction at the sight of him, but Cosette couldn't linger, and she forced herself to walk away, waving at him as she called out her good byes. “Au revoir, Mon Loup~ Je t'aimes~”

Wind-swept in the face of her hurricane that had tumbled through his night, Klaus' gaze lingered onto the open windows of their rooms, a quiet blush dusting his cheeks before he allowed himself to fall back onto the couch, covering his eyes with an arm to hide the heat on his cheeks away.


End file.
